leave me alone!
by Siahposh
Summary: one night,some one kiss some one else,like to know who?read my story! :blink:


**_LEAVE ME ALONE by EDO PHINIX(Translator:Kai's kitty)_**

_**Edo:Ohayo!**_

_**Ryou:Ohayo Edo,how are you?**_

_**Edo:I'm fine & you?**_

_**Ryou:Arigato Edo-kun!**_

_**Bakura:Hey you two,just shut up or I'll get angry.**_

_**Edo:Eh?I'm about to tell your story!**_

_**Bakura:WHAT THE HELL YOU MEAN BY THAT!**_

_**Ryou:Calm down Kura!**_

_**Bakura:Don't call me by that stupid name.**_

_**Edo:I just want to show people your real life.**_

_**Bakura:Baka!You think that they wanna know?**_

_**Edo:Eh...I dunno...**_

_**Bakura:Baka!Baka!Baka!**_

_**Edo:Ohayo every one,see that Kura doesn't wanna be famous.**_

_**Bakura:Don't call me by that stupid name!Damn you Edo!**_

_**Edo:But I like this!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**DISCLAIMER:I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**_

_**BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR**_

"I'm hungry!"

"Lunch is about to ready,you've gotten to wait a little."

"LUNCH!LUNCH!LUNCH!"

Ryou shook his head and brought the food to the table.

"Again Fish?I hate Fish!"

But just a look at Bakura's style of eating showed that he didn't care much about what he is eating.If he could eat the food that he hated this fast then may be could eat Ryou as well!

"Bakura slow down a bit!You're tummy will be sick!"

Bakura said some thing with his mouth full and countinued eating.Ryou smiled and stared at his darker half.He didn't know why Yami Yugi and the others hate his Yami since he was so adorable.His silver hair gave him a hot appearance and Ryou really was enjoying being with him.

It was right that Bakura was really wild and had hurt him in the most dangerous and painful ways,but Ryou didn't care because he loved Bakura...He was in love with his Yami!

"I'm still hungry!"

Of course Bakura was always hungry and when he was hungry he wasn't adorable at all and would be really uncontrolable.

"Ryou I'm hungry...Don't look at me like that!I'm still hungry!"

Ryou laughed softly and kissed Bakura's cheek."You're always hungry my Kura."

"Where did you get this stupid name from?"(AN/I don't myself too where the hell this name has come from but I like it though Bakura hates it.)

"Um...It crossed my mind..."

Bakura didn't say any thing and walked away from the table.

"Bakura,do you wanna go out this evening?"

"Go out to do what?"

"Let's go to the park...walk a little...eat ice cream...wanna go?"

Bakura gave Ryou a cold look.What was Ryou thinking to suggest some thing like that?He was not a child who was running after his toys,was he?

"No."

"But why?...We can go and play together!It will be fun!please!"

"No..."

Ryou laughed again and sat next to Bakura and ruffled his wild hair.

"What are you doing!"

"will you accept?"Ryou asked again.

"Ryou..."

Before Bakura could end his sentence,Ryou cupped his face in his hands and kissed his lips.

"Don't touch me!"

Bakura pushed Ryou to the floor and towered over him."Never touch me again!"He yelled.

Bakura was angry but when he saw Ryou's tears he felt sorry."Ryou...Are you all right?"

Ryou stood up without a word and went to his room;locking himself there.

"Ryou?"Bakura tried to open the door but it was locked."I'm really sorry Ryou...please come out...I'm sorry!"

Ryou didn't say any thing.He was sitting on his bed,hugging his knees and crying silently.

Bakura sat on the floor on the other side of the door.He didn't meant to upset Ryou,it was just he didn't have control over himself some times and that was when he hurt Ryou.He touched his lips;he could feel the sweetness of Ryou's kiss there.Why did he pushed Ryou away?

"Please come out Ryou...I can't go on even for a moment with out you...please come out."

Ryou lied on his bed.He didn't know why Bakura didn't love him when he loved him so purely.He didn't know if all the Yamies do some things like these to their Hikaries or Is it just Bakura.He knew that Yami loved Yugi to death and Mariku loves Malik though he is wild.So why Bakura wasn't like this?

He didn't know when he fell asleep.He felt weak and hurt since he had cried so much.He didn't know where's Bakura but he guessed that his Yami is emptying the fridge right now or watching t.v and isn't sorry at all.He tried to turn on the light in his room but there was no avail.

He was terrified of darkness so he opened the door to go and find Bakura but suddenly he saw a beautiful scene before him.The was little lighted candles from his own door to Bakura's room door.

"Bakura?"

Ryou was surprised and felt like laughing because doing these things wasn't like Bakura,but he knew that if he laughs Bakura will get angrier than what he was in the noon.

"Bakura?"Ryou opend his Yami's door.There were red Rose petals every where and the edges of the bed and the walls was decorated with them.Was there really some thing more beautiful than this?Ryou felt strong hands held and picked him up.

"What are you doing Bakura?"

"I'm sorry Ryou...I'm really sorry!"

Ryou wanted to say some thing but Bakura didn't let him and kissed him on the lips."Just how much some one can be sweet?"

Bakura didn't have any answer for this but he knew that Ryou is the sweetest thing in the whole world.

"Kura..."

"Don't say any thing...I've done all these just for you...just for you..."

Ryou was blushing and was looking at Bakura with a soft smile.

"You're really sweet Ryou...Just like honey..."

Ryou smiled softly and kissed Bakura's lips."I love you Kura...I love you!"

"You're every thing to me Ryou,every thing!"

"So promise me that you won't act like this to me again.Promise!"

"I promise!I swear to my dignity!"

Ryou was lying on the bed,looking at Bakura with an endless love.

"You're my every thing!I don't have any thing but you!You're my treasure!"Bakura lied next to Ryou on the bed and held him in his arms.Ryou didn't say any thing,he just kept looking at Bakura with those beautiful brown eyes of his.

Bakura kissed his forehead and then his lips."I love you."

"Bakura...

Bakura laced his fingers in Ryou's and kissed his lips again;this time longer with more sensation.Ryou was looking at Bakura with joy and was enjoying that he was lying beside him.Bakura kissed his crimson cheeks and then his lips travelled to his neck.

"Ryou..."

Ryou's eyes were closed and tears were straying on his cheeks from the corner of his closed eyes.Bakura became nervous,he didn't know what had happened and what to do...

"Kami-Sama!Did I hurt you?Are you ok Ryou?"

"No...No my Kura...you'll never hurt me."

"So,why are you cring?"

"I'm happy...I'm so happy Kura..."

Ryou's eyes were teary but his smile was real.Bakura laughed and kissed Ryou's tears away.

Ryou's silver hair was so beautiful and the shining of it in the sillouette of flames of the candles seemed like the shining of

the moon which nothing could replace it.His brown eyes were shinier that any jewel and nothing could replace Ryou's breath taking beauty for Bakura.

"You're beautiful Ryou...so beautiful..."

Ryou laughed and embraced Bakura;kissing him on the lips with full sensation.A kiss which was long and sweet.

(AN/I am a good girl and NOT A PERVERT,so imagine the lemon part yourself.)

It was midnight and they had spent alot of time in bed with each other and now the sleepy little Ryou was asleep in Bakura's arms.Bakura was lying beside him;staring in to his beautiful innocent face.How could a human be this beautiful...

"Kura..."

"My treasure...sleep well...my sweetheart...I'm right here..."

Ryou gave him a sleepy smile as Bakura kissed him again and covered him with a blanket so he won't catch a cold.

"You're my every thing."

Ryou put his head on Bakura's chest and both fell in to a deep sleep.An endless had started for them in a silent night.

_**BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR**_

_**Edo:I've done it!.**_

_**Bakura will kill you Edo phinix.**_

_**Edo:Eh...Why?**_

_**Ryou:Come on Kura!It's not bad!Now every one knows that you love me!**_

_**Bakura:WHAT?You first kissed me idiot.**_

_**Ryou:I know you're just kidding.You can't be serious,are you?**_

_**Bakura:I will kill you Edo.**_

_**Edo:Eeee,I hope you enjoyed my story...I should escape now,see you later!**_

**_Don't forget to review! _**


End file.
